1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat exchangers, and, in particular, to a cylindrical counter-flow heat exchanger.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat exchangers are used in a variety of systems, for example, in engine and environmental control systems of aircraft. These systems tend to require continual improvement in heat transfer performance, reductions in pressure loss, and reductions in size and weight. Heat exchangers typically include a plate/fin construction in the core of the heat exchanger.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved heat exchangers. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.